1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a method and an apparatus for reproducing Audio Visual (AV) data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional blue-ray disk player, when data recorded on a disk and additional data downloaded through a network are to be reproduced together, the additional data, such as subtitle/audio data (or stream data) and a database file of subtitle/audio data (a play list and a clip information file based on the blue-ray disk standard) are downloaded together, and then the downloaded file and the file recorded on a disk are bound while title converting is performed, thereby forming a new virtual file system (a virtual package). Accordingly, downloaded additional data is reproduced with data recorded on a disk, based on the new virtual file system.
However, according to the conventional blue-ray disk player, when updating of a virtual package is completed, a title is converted, and after the title conversion is completed, additional data downloaded by a user can be selected. Thus, before the title conversion is performed, even if downloading is completed, downloaded data cannot be used. In addition, even if the downloading of subtitle/audio data, which is not provided by a disk, is performed in the middle of watching a movie, a title should be converted to reproduce new subtitle/audio, so that the movie currently being reproduced must be stopped, or a title must be reproduced from a starting point.